In the related art, there exists wireless communication technology in which various data is exchanged using wireless communication. For example, a communication method in which nearby wireless communication apparatuses autonomously interconnect (by ad hoc communication or in an ad hoc network, for example) has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).